


Some Fun in the Bath

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bath Sex, Beta!Lumin, Double dick!Blaytz, Loving Sex, M/M, Semi Public, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lumin and Blaytz have a little fun in Daibazaal’s natural baths,





	Some Fun in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing these two tonight, takes place pre canon. I hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> Has not been beta read

The bathing pools resided in a very scenic area just a mile from the palace.

At this time in the evening it was usually empty for those who prefer more nightly baths. They are warmed by a natural hot spring that the facility was built over, making seam rise into the air and fill the space.

Most of the baths were open and uncovered, where the public go to relax and sometimes converse with each other.

Though there were those who had a canopy around the baths to give the richer patrons privacy with those who have joined them as guests. Although it wasn't very common sometimes they will get rather...frisky. After all since they had the privacy and people would be too busy talking they could get away with it.

Though with the Baths empty at the moment, Lumin saw no reason to hide in the canopy covered bath that his mate had ordered for them tonight after a long stressful day.

Lumin leaned back, tilting his head back as kisses gently are littering his neck, sending soft ticklish sensations.

"Haaaa~" The servant tilted his head back more, resting his head against the cool tile as he feels the Nalquodian ruler's naked form pressing up against him.

Those sharp teeth lightly graze against his throat as he holds on to his back.

"Hmm, I told you doing this was a good idea," Blaytzhissed softly, arms enveloping Lumin and digging into the smooth tile of the floor.

He purrs at his mate, turning his head to kiss him deeply. A soft moan escapes him when he feels the cocks shift inside of him, his slit pulsing slightly under the water. Lumin opened his mouth and moans when he feels Blaytz's tongue slip in. It brushed against his own before tracing little patterns along the roof of his mouth.

Lumin moaned as Blaytz ground his hips inside him with small rolls of his hips and carefully he moved a hand down to lovingly spread his folds wider and feel the base of his mate's cocks. One of Blaytz's hands moves down and lightly rubs over his clit, gently tugging on it before flicking over it.

A moan escapes the servant when the kiss grows deeper to swallow down his needy sounds.

The herb infused water lightly splashes from their movements, before the kiss breaks. It left him breathless before Blaytz straightens himself up a bit. The nalquodian panted softly as his gills flared a bit when his eyes settle on the sight of his mate.

He just...he just looked so lovely.

Lying back in the water as he took the two lengths inside his soft, warm walls. They clench around them so well, like a warm sleeve that wanted to keel both of them inside. Slowly he presses his forehead to his mate's making sure they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Gods...how did I get so lucky?"

"Aaaah...I'm—mmm!—the lucky one...!" Lumin gasps and bucks his hips slightly.

Blaytz smiles as he slowly moved faster, "Heh...I like to think we both did, sweetheart."

A pleasured smile forms on Lumin's face as he tightens his legs around him slightly and brushes his lips against Blaytz's once more, "You're t-too kind love...so very kind..."

"If telling you the truth is kindness..." he lifted Lumin up as he stands up in the water, reaching under him to hold his hips with his fingers gripping the soft ass, "Then I will always give it to you, even when you start to believe it..."

Lumin shivered at the new position, closing his eyes with a moan as he presented his neck to the other submissively.

As the pace started to pick up, Lumin closed his eyes as he loses himself to the pleasure shot haze. One that only his mate could send him into.


End file.
